The Frozen Fox
by ItachiUchih4
Summary: naruto gets transported to a new world, with new powers. NarutoXElsa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**3rd POV**

A little boy looking around 4 years old was turning I his sleep. He has sun kissed blond hair, was around 3"6 and had 3 whisker like marks on each cheek. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto and he was having a dream that he was having for the past 4 days: he would walk around the Konoha woods and all of a sudden a huge cloud of mist would roll in the woods. He wasn't able to see anything anymore. The only thing that he could do was hear something whisper to him. "_Come to me, Dear"_ the voice said. And then he would wake up.

When Naruto woke up he was sick of the dream. For some reason he wanted to listen to the voice. So he went for a walk early in the morning. What he didn't realize was that he slept longer than usual and that some people were already outside opening the shops and talking to each other. Someone saw Naruto and started whispering. "look it's the demon boy again" someone else said "I've got a plan to get rid of him for good". Everyone was interested so they started to listen. A random ANBU heard the plan and wanted to help so he went to the HQ to get more people involved. When he told everyone at the HQ he didn't see a certain Neko-masked ANBU and didn't see her leave either.

Yugao was running to meet with the only other people who would help Naruto outside of the Hokage. She found her friends at the Dango shop and told them to meet at a training ground. When everyone was there she arrived after putting away her ANBU gear. The persons there were: Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Shisui (I like him so leave me alone), Itachi and Mikoto. When she was about to talk to them a dust cloud came to the training ground. (guess who) when the dust cloud came to stop in front of them it showed the one and only MAITO GAI!

"HELLO MY YOUTHFULL COMRADES!" Gai said… yeah he shouted.

"Gai" yugao said "calm down please this is serious" and Gai sent her a serious nod.

"So why are we here Yugao, Brat got people mad because of a prank again"? Anko said.

"No Anko, I heard people talk about 'the last fox hunt' so I think there going to try and really kill him this time" everyone's eyes widened at that (even Itachi's eyes) and the started leaking Killing Intent (will be referred to as KI) "and they said the had Seals to stop the fox from healing from someone on the counsil"

"so whats the plan?" Kakashi asked.

It was around 10.00 at night when a group of villagers followed in the shadows by ANBU went to the apartment building where Naruto lives. When they arrived one of the chunin's placed a explosive seal on the door and they went in. they looked at each other and nodded. A ANBU came into naruto's room and used the Shunshin to teleport Naruto away. The group who were trying to save Naruto never knew were he went

(_I can't really write a scene were they stab and hurt Naruto so I guess this is a timeskip_)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in some type of sewer system. He started walking around and came to a huge gate with a paper in the middle with the Kanji for "SEAL" on it. When he tried getting closer 1 huge red slitted eye opened and he fell on his back. He hurt a scoff and looked up to see a giant nine-tailed fox lying down with its head on top of its paws. It looked at him and grunted, the air making Naruto's hair move. "so they tried to kill you again, hmm?"

"you are the kyuubi right?" Naruto asked.

"that's right kid" Kyuubi said "now listen to me, you know that if I heal you and you go back this will happen again right?" Naruto Nods "so we are going to leave this hellhole of a village"

"But where do I go then?" Naruto asked "there is nowhere I can go"

"Why not follow the whisper from your dreams?" Kyuubi suggested

Naruto eyes widened "But I thought that was you!?" he screamed

"that wasn't me kid, that was someone or something else" said Kyuubi "but if you follow it, it might be able to help you, I mean its like you said you don't have anywhere to go anyway"

Naruto thought about it and realized that kyuubi was right so he nodded and he was send out of his mindscape.

When he woke up he was gonna try and move but realized he was still injured so he just slept where he was.

When he fell asleep he instantly got to the place he was looking for but everything was clearer to see. He looked around and saw the mist coming in. then he heard it "_Come to me, dear_" the voice said in stead of whispered and he heard it was a female now.

"where do I go to meet you?" Naruto asked loudly

"_You will know where to go when you see __**the mist**__, my sweet boy"_ the voice said

"will I meet you there?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice. He heard a angelic sounding chuckle "_we will meet and I will help you, dear"_ And the mist was gone and Naruto woke up.

When he opened his eyes he realized he was healed. He looked around and realized he was high on a hill and when he looked ahead he saw the sea and **the mist** so he started moving to the sea.

He never saw the pure white eyes looking at him and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After 3 days of travel Naruto arrived at the sea and saw the huge cloud of mist at the edge of the water. On his way he talked more with the kyuubi. They came to a agreement that if they tried to kill Naruto and succeed that if kyuubi got free they would get payback.

When Naruto would sleep he was always in the mist again. He would try to get more answers, with how much a 4 year old wanted to know. But he never got much out of the voice in the mist.

When he walked to the mist he saw something inside of the mist. It was a feminine figure of around 5"6 in height, snow white hair, ice bleu eyes, bleu lips and a long white dress that reached the ground. She was giving him a smile that made him feel safe. She walked towards him and he just stood there watching her.

"_so you finally arrived, dear"_ She said to Naruto

"who are you?" Naruto asked the woman. He didn't trust her but for some reason he felt that he could trust her.

The woman's smile got wider "_I am the one who has been whispering to you in your sleep, you can call me __**Frost**_" when she said this snow started to fall in the place they were standing.

Naruto smiled a little bit, but then asked "why did you whisper to me and what do you want from me?" with a little fear in his voice.

"_well I saw how everyone treated you and how you still had the desire to protect the few people who didn't hate you, and I started to respect and care for you_" Frost said with a loving smile on her face.

They talked about some stuff Naruto wanted answers for like how she could talk to him in his sleep and why she didn't help him when he was in danger. She said she couldn't let people know she existed because they would try to take her powers.

When it was almost nighttime she got serious and said "_its time, dear" _Naruto looked confused and she chuckled at his cute face "_i will give you the powers you deserve so you can continue to protect the people you care about, I will give you my powers" _Naruto's eyes opened wide "_it will get rid of all the chakra in your body so I don't know how the kyuubi will react to it_" Naruto started to look worried and all of a sudden he was in the sewers that were his mindscape.

"**Naruto listen to me" **this got naruto's attention brcause the kyuubi never used his name "**you should take this chance, maybe you can go somewhere were you can find people who care about you and accept you for who you are not what you carry" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto got tears in his eyes and said with a shaky voice "But what about you? You are my first friend, I don't want to lose you!"

The Kyuubi sighed and looked Naruto in the eyes "**Listen to me kid, this might be the only chance you get to have a better life and I will probably reform in a few years and ill take revenge on konoha for what they did to you and I wont hurt your friends so you take this chance you hear me?" **Naruto nodded "**Good now tell her you will go with her and remember, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kistune cannot be weak, ok?"** Kyuubi said with a smirk. A smirk that Naruto almost copied and with determination burning in his eyes he left his mindscape while the Kyuubi sighed again and laid its head on its paws "**Good luck Uzumaki Naruto, I really hoped you were the Child of Prophecy but I guess this is goodbye"**

When Naruto opened his eyes he turned to Frost and nodded his head, eyes burning with determination. "Lets go miss Frost".

Frost smiled and beckoned Naruto to follow her into the mist. While walking into the mist Naruto didn't notice that his hair whent a few shade lighter and the tips of his hair became as white as snow.

When they were in the middle of the mist frost waved with her hands and created a ice portal. She turned around and said "_if you go through here you will receive the same powers as me and you will become strong enough to protect thode who are precious to you"_

Naruto nodded and went to go in the portal when all of a sudden he turned around and hugged Frost, who was shocked at first but then hugged the little boy back. He looked up with a big foxy grin and said "Thank you Frost" and before she could react he jumped in the portal.

Frost looked at the closing portal with a smile and a tear ran down her cheek "_Until next time Naruto, until next time"_

When Naruto stepped into the portal he couldn't see anything. It was all dark when all of a sudden a ice butterfly flew in front of his face. It went Into a direction and it looked like it was waiting for him so he decided to follow him. After what felt like 15 minutes he saw a light. When he got closer he saw a field where everything was white because of the snow that was falling. He saw a lot of ice particles flying around, then he saw the other end of the portal and when he tried to step trough it he felt something. His stomach was burning and he saw a big orange ball of what he guessed was the foxes chakra forming. The last thing he heard before it pushed him into the portal was "**Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Naruto stepped out of the portal he looked around and saw a sort of cave/valley with big mossy stones. When he walked further into the place he saw some of the little rocks shaking. After about 4 minutes of slowly walking further into the place the stones started rolling so he stopped walking. The stones stopped rolling and transformed into little rock people.

The oldest looking rock person walk to Naruto and looked him in the eyes, then he smiled and said "what does a small boy like you need in the valley of the trolls?"

Naruto looked at him and said "I walked through a portal and landed here, I didn't mean to go were I cant go so I will leave if u want me gone" he had a sad look in his eyes at the end.

The troll raised his mossy eyebrow and said "you don't have to leave boy, we can even help u with your powers" when he said this Naruto's and the other trolls eyes went wide.

"how do u know I have powers and what do you mean help?" Naruto asked the troll leader.

"we trolls also have a form of magic, we just need to find out what your type of magic is" the elder troll said. Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded and said "well I have ice power or magic as you call it, and miss Frost said I had control over the cold"

"well we can help you with your control and emotions for the time being so lets get started" the troll leader said. And so Naruto's new life started.

**Timeskip to Elsa hitting Anna in Head with ice ****(Naruto:9 Elsa:8 Anna:6)**

The king and queen arrived at the troll valley with a unconscious Anna in the kings arms and Elsa hiding behind her mother's legs. The trolls started rolling and when the leader saw Anna's white strands his eyes widened and signaled for someone to get Naruto while he helped Anna and her family.

While the trolls removed Anna's memories Elsa looked around when 2 trolls came walking towards them with a boy a little taller than her with pale blond hair with white strands the same color as her hair. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and had bright ice blue ices.

"what's wrong Pabbie (the name of the troll leader), why did I need to come here?" Naruto asked while looking at the people in front of him, but when he saw Elsa his eyes widened for a second and then he said "she is the same as me, but weaker" he said with a frown while the king, queen and Elsa all had wide eyes.

"What do you mean just like you?" the king asked. Naruto looked at the troll leader and when he nodded Naruto lifted 1 hand with his hand palm facing upwards and made some snowflakes and ice lines. The king and queen were shocked to see someone with the same powers as their daughter while also scared when he said Elsa's power were weaker than his but they also saw how much control he had. Meanwhile Elsa was shocked there was someone with the same powers as her and when she saw how easy he used them she was shocked at his control. The news of finding someone with the same powers made her unable to speak or move.

"how did you get those powers?" the Queen askes Naruto.

"I got them from some who told me they would help me, someone who was speaking to me from very far away" Naruto said. He didn't give much information and didn't want to tell them about Frost just yet.

"what do you mean speaking from you from far away?" The king asked him. He wanted to know who this person was to get rid of his daughters powers.

"I heard whisper in my sleep" Elsa's eyes widened again "and when I knew I could go to where she was I ran away from my village to meet with her" Naruto told them.

"why would you run away from your village, wouldn't your parents get worried?" the Queen asked worried for the young boy.

"I don't have any parents that I know of and the people in the village would rather kill me than let me stay in the village so I ran to the only person that ever really helped me" he said.

The king and queen were shocked to hear this. Elsa finally found her voice and asked in a small voice "why would they want to kill you?" and when everyone looked at her she blushed a little bit and hid behind her mother legs again.

Naruto gave a sad smile and said "on my birth someone with special powers controlled a big nine-tailed demon fox to destroy the village" cue wide eyes from everyone but the trolls "because I was born that day the people that lived there thought I was a reminder of that day so they took there hatred and anger out on me"

"Did no one help you?" asked a teary eyed Queen.

"Oh I did have some friends, even had someone I liked a lot but then when the villager took me away they couldn't do anything and then I found the person that helped me and gave me my powers and I left that world with the portal that person made for me, then I came here and trained to control my powers" Naruto explained.

The king was thinking and decided to ask Naruto "How much con-" but he was cut off by the Queen who said "wait a second, we never even got to know your name" she said with a smile, a smile that Naruto mirrored.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki" the king raised a eyebrow so Naruto continued "Pabbie said he thinks my old world was ancient japan from this world but different." The king then nodded his head.

"well Naruto, my name is Iduna Queen of Arendelle, this is my husband Agnarr King of Arendelle and this is our daughter Elsa and our other daughter that is being helped by the trolls is princess Anna" Queen Iduna said with a smile.

The king finally asked his question "how much control do you have of your powers?" he asked in a serious voice.

"if someone doesn't make me EXTREMELY mad I almost have complete control of my powers" Naruto said to the king. "but that is emotional control, with using my powers I can do almost everything I tried without hurting anyone after a Lot of trial and error" Naruto said after seeing Elsa looking down after he said he had such good control.

"well then Naruto, if its alright with you and Pabbie I would like for you to come with us to the castle and help Elsa with her powers" Naruto and Elsa's eyes went wide "and if that's alright you can be her 'Bodyguard' is people start asking question" he finished with a smile that his wife mirrored.

Naruto, still wide eyed, said "are you sure, I mean people never like me in my old world" The Queen frowned at this "and what if I make a mistake in the castle or what if people get mad that some random boy gets taken in by the king and queen?" Naruto said worried "I cant have people dislike the king and queen just because I went to the castle an-" he got cut off by the Queen who had a mock hurt expression on her face ( **A/N: Anna is already healed and just unconscious but I am not good at writing those healing scenes and didn't want to copy the movie, so she Is safe again Alright? Good… BYE) **"maybe you don't want to come with us, is that it?" she asked with Naruto's and every man's weakness: the teary eyed puppy dog eyes…

Naruto panicked "what? NO! of course I want to come but I just don't want to cause any trouble"

The queen giggled and said "there wont be any trouble and if people do make trouble ill talk to them okay?" with a sweet smile that made the king sweat.

"okay, Thank you Pabbie and the rest of you to for everything you did for me" Naruto said with a smile.

Pabbie smiled "it was our pleasure Naruto, now go and help the young princess" he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, and when everyone was safely on a horse with anna in the kings arms everyone left for the castle.

**A/N: if you have any recommendations leave them in a review. Maybe more powers for Naruto or maybe some other things that should happen in the story.**

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows on the story, ill see you next chapter. **


	4. Authors noteHelp me

**Authors Note and Questions**

I have received some questions about Naruto and his powers.

Someone told me to give him the rinnegan and someone else asked is Naruto was able to use senjutsu/nature chakra.

So to clear things up is will say it again. Naruto after he stepped into the portal **lost all chakra**.

I haven't seen frozen 2 yet but from videos ive seen I understand that Elza "tamed" the other spirits?

I had frost Give Naruto ice powers that are like 10 times stronger than elsa's but that will be later in the story.

The farthest im willing to go is having kyuubi reform in Naruto as a giant 9 tailed snow fox to be the power he has not yet controlled. Like how Naruto uses kurama for the cloak in anime. I can have it work like in anime that when he gets angry he gets a power boost but he wont lose control because they are already "friends".

If you have more questions or suggestions please send them to me because this is the first story I have **EVER **made.


	5. AN

**AN**

**So you probably saw that I haven't updated in a pretty long time. That's because I lost all inspiration for this story. Im really sorry for everyone who liked the story but I couldn't figure out how to continue it anymore. I tried to write more chapters but I ended up deleting them all because I made the story progress to fast or it just didn't work. I even tried to do something with the frost lady like making her kushina's soul or make her a future spirit of killer frost/Caitlin snow from the flash (cause I love CW The Flash, her and barry would've been WAY better than barry and iris but why listen to the fan base right?)**

**So I just wanna say sorry and I want to make a **_**ANNOUNCEMENT **_**for a new story I wanna try. I was playing a game on my ps4 and it was like something clicked in my head and I thought 'THAT'S IT' and I told my friend my idea and he said it was cool. So I now announce my new story: Naruto and DBZ crossover.**

**The pairing I wanna try is Naruto x Towa because I really like her (idk why)**

**The story will start this or next week or will never be made public.**

**Im sorry for the Naruto x Elsa fans but if anyone want to adopt my story just pm me and ill give my answer.**

**Until next time,  
ya boy singing off!**


End file.
